


a third part

by kinases



Series: ∞ [3]
Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 17:20:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10746318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinases/pseuds/kinases
Summary: they learn what it means to live, to learn, and to love.





	a third part

**Author's Note:**

> a sequel set in the future to both [gravity](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8398531) and [daydream](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8509822), please read them before reading this for clarity's sake ♡

Once the lease on Woohyun’s apartment runs out, he moves into Sunggyu’s. Howon calls them disgusting and sappy but he comes to their housewarming party with bottles of wine regardless, and Sungyeol buys them so many boxes of condoms that Woohyun swears he’d bought out the entire stock at some store. Myungsoo photographs the entire thing, and Woohyun makes him promise to send him all of the pictures later. Sungjong pretends to cry, and Woohyun smacks him and he runs around the place, laughing. Dongwoo actually cries, and Woohyun has to hug him and pat his back and tell him that _no, we’re not going to forget the rest of you._

It takes a while for the bond to settle, but until then, it’s like they’re horny teenagers again. Being so close to Woohyun makes the omega in Sunggyu just want to lie in bed with him the entire day without having to do anything but stay in the circle of Woohyun’s arms. It’s hard leaving their bed when Woohyun’s there, pressed next to him, even if it’s just to use the bathroom. Woohyun’s soft and warm and _there_ , and Sunggyu forgets how many times he’s leaned down, his lips barely brushing the shell of Woohyun’s ear, and whispers, “I love you,” just to hear himself say it.

And then Woohyun pulls him down to kiss him, and Sunggyu knows that that’s the alpha in him wanting to make sure Sunggyu’s safe and happy. Sunggyu drags Woohyun’s face up to his so he can rub his thumbs against Woohyun’s cheekbones and kiss him on the nose, and he knows he’s not imagining the way Woohyun’s eyes are soft, so soft. “I love you too,” Woohyun whispers back against Sunggyu’s lips, and then they’re gone again.

Sunggyu knows that they should really use the boxes of condoms Sungyeol gave them, but they’re just sitting in the closet completely full and unused and untouched, with the sole box they’d put in the bedside drawer missing just a few condoms. Sunggyu appreciates the use of protection, he really does. He knows it’s important that they take as many precautions as possible, since mated partners have such a high chance of conceiving in each heat.

It’s hard to remember that, though, when Woohyun mouths along his neck and peppers his shoulders with kisses, when Woohyun drags his fingers along the inside of Sunggyu’s thighs and presses inside where Sunggyu’s already wet and leaking. He forgets everything then, and sometimes, he doesn’t know if he can even remember his own name. When Woohyun knots him, Sunggyu feels so full that he doesn’t think he’ll ever be able to feel anything else, and the way Woohyun’s mind goes white with euphoria and happiness when he comes inside Sunggyu bleeds through the bond with a frightening intensity.

Sunggyu’s not stupid, though. He knows the fallout it would have for their careers, for infinite, if something happened to him and Woohyun. No one knows about them yet, save for the other members and the others in the company. He’s pretty sure that not many other idols know, too, since not many of them know he’s an omega in the first place. He supposes that this is one time when being thought of as a beta helps: he doesn’t have any unfounded rumors floating around about him about whether or not he’s mated.

He’d bought boxes upon boxes of pregnancy tests at a convenience store far from seoul, where he’d had to cover up his face with a mask and hope that the older woman at the cashier didn’t recognize him and start spreading rumors. There had been no recognition in her face, he’d observed with equal parts elation and disappointment, and he’d gone home with a black plastic bag full of the tests. He uses one after every heat he has with Woohyun, and every time, they come up negative.

He wonders, idly, if they’re doing something wrong. There have been couples who’ve gotten pregnant just in one shot, and after the sixth one they go through without protection is another negative, he starts to think. Even within alphas and betas and omegas, there are divisions like sliding scales. Some alphas go crazy at the slightest scent of an omega in heat, while others can breathe it in without any reaction. Some omegas start leaking whenever they smell an alpha and have heats that last days, while others don’t feel anything at all and have shorter heats.

Sunggyu’s one of the latter. The only alpha he’s felt so wet around is Woohyun, and that had only been after he’d developed feelings for him; otherwise, his omega wouldn’t have reacted to him at all. His heats are still short, lasting one and a half days or so, and as he sits there on the toilet seat, staring at the single line in the window of the test, he wonders if it’s because of him that they can’t get pregnant, even accidentally.

Oh well, he thinks, with no small amount of self-loathing. At least they can bareback as many times as they want from now on.

Except the week after that is almost hellish for him. He throws up more times than he can remember, and Woohyun has to hold his hair back from his face as he throws up the eggs and toast he’d had for breakfast before heading down to the recording studio. “Sorry,” he apologizes weakly, turning to Woohyun, and the look on the alpha’s face is nothing short of worried beyond belief. “I swear I’m okay.”

“Are you really?” Woohyun’s hands are on his back again, rubbing underneath his shoulder blades and moving down his spine. They still, suddenly. “Are you—?”

Sunggyu knows, without Woohyun needing to finish the question, what he’s asking. “No, I already took a test for it last week,” he says, suddenly tired, but then he thinks of something. “Unless it was a false negative?”

He tries to ignore the way that hope blooms in his chest the entire way to the hospital, and when they go in, Woohyun’s hand is comforting and reassuring in his. It doesn’t take them too long to get to see a doctor, and Sunggyu nearly vibrates out of his chair with how quickly he’s tapping his foot against the ground.

“It’s fine,” Woohyun murmurs, and his fingers tighten in Sunggyu’s.

The doctor comes back with a few sheets of paper, and she straightens them out before she asks, “Would you like the bad news or the good news first?”

They choose bad, and she tells Sunggyu that he has a particularly nasty version of the flu that’s been floating around. He feels himself start to panic, unsure of whether or not it could impact what might be growing in him. “But what about the baby?” Sunggyu asks, his hands fisting in his pants.

She blinks. “Oh, i was just about to get to that,” she says. “The good news is that you’re not pregnant, so you don’t have to worry about any babies now. You may already know this, but it’s going to be more difficult for you to conceive due to the type of omega you are. There’s no need for you to worry about this at this time of your lives, so you two are fine for now!”

Their drive home is silent, and Sunggyu knows that they’d both been secretly hoping, that they’d both been wanting something, anything, to happen. “there’s always adoption,” Sunggyu says, staring out at the road in front of them with his hands clasped tightly in his lap. His voice sounds too fake, too forced, even to him, and he knows Woohyun knows it as well.

“Yeah, you’re right,” Woohyun says, hollowly, and Sunggyu tries not to look at the way his hands are white-knuckled against the steering wheel. He knows the pang of hurt he feels isn’t just his own and that it’s Woohyun’s, bleeding through the bond again. Sunggyu closes his eyes and tries to push everything that he thinks can help, all of their happiest moments together, and he thinks, as hard as he can, _we can get through this together._

-

Everything’s fine for two more years without incident. They’ve gone so long as Infinite already, and Sunggyu and Dongwoo and Woohyun have to enlist, so they decide to put out small tours around the country before each of the members have to leave for the army.

Then it starts with the vomiting. On the second to last leg of their goodbye tour, Sunggyu’s so nauseous that even when he’s dancing, he feels like the world is spinning underneath his feet whenever he moves. He tries to keep it together until the end of a set, and he does, waiting until the lights go dark and the crowd goes wild to run backstage and into the bathroom so he can collapse onto his hands and knees on the ground in front of the toilet.

He dry heaves, panting, before he feels cool hands on the back of his neck, massaging. He knows, by the rush of warmth that he feels through something that’s not quite physical, something that exists somewhere deeper, that it’s Woohyun who has his hands on Sunggyu, who’s gently kneading the back of Sunggyu’s neck. He would know the feel of Woohyun’s fingers anywhere, would know the way Woohyun’s touch sends fire racing under his skin and coursing through his blood, would know the way Woohyun being there so close to him makes the nausea in his stomach and the anxiety in his muscles subside.

Woohyun presses closer to Sunggyu’s back, his chest flush against the curve of Sunggyu’s spine. Sunggyu doesn’t think he’ll ever tire of this, feeling like he’s coming home whenever the alpha— _his_  alpha—touches him, even when he’s miles and miles away from the apartment he and Woohyun share in the middle of seoul.

“You alright?” Woohyun asks, humor dancing in his voice, but there’s an undercurrent of worry just beneath.

“Yeah.” Sunggyu shakes his head, trying to find the sensation he’d felt just earlier, but it’s gone now. All that’s left is just this feeling of tranquility, and it’s like none of the nausea he’d felt before had ever existed in the first place. “Probably just had some bad sushi.” He whirls around to jab Woohyun in the chest. “Maybe you shouldn’t have dragged me out to that convenience store at four in the morning.”

And just like that, they’re back to normal. The world shifts back into place when Woohyun tackles Sunggyu to the ground, grabbing at his hair in a way that they both know isn’t intended to hurt.

“Hey, it was _good_  sushi—you said it was good yourself!” Woohyun shrieks into his ear, and Sunggyu bats him away, pushing at his shoulders until Woohyun collapses onto him, laughing. Their giggles die down after a few minutes, but Woohyun shifts just slightly.

“It _was_  good,” Woohyun mumbles, and Sunggyu feels it in his bones when Woohyun noses over the scar on the junction of the omega’s neck. It makes him only want to roll Woohyun over onto his back and to ride him until they’re both seeing stars, but. Well. They’re in the middle of a dressing room. Sunggyu settles for throwing a leg over Woohyun’s hips and holding him tight.

“You guys are gross,” Howon says as he walks past to get his makeup removed. Sunggyu flips him his middle finger, and Woohyun buries his face even deeper into Sunggyu’s neck. Howon scoffs. “Seriously, you’re disgusting. We should’ve just let you go to the army quietly, none of this goodbye tour crap.”

“Don’t be jealous, we love you too, Howon-ah,” Woohyun singsongs, and when Howon throws them a last, annoyed look, Woohyun's laughter comes out in short barks and even shorter puffs against Sunggyu’s neck.

He knows he shouldn’t be turned on by just that small sensation, but he is. He blames it on the bond, which, for some reason, seems more intense than it’s ever been before. They’ll deal with that later, though. When they get home.

-

When they step through the door of their apartment, though, there’s a call waiting for them, blinking on the answering machine Woohyun’s parents had given them as a housewarming gift. It’s the doctor they’d all gone to for their physicals, and Sunggyu listens intently as the doctor says, in her message for him, “Please see me in my office as soon as convenient.”

That night, they fall asleep curled together like parentheses, and while Sunggyu tries to keep as much of his worry from bleeding through the bond, he knows Woohyun’s doing the same thing. He sleeps restlessly, and when dawn breaks, he’s up even though the appointment isn’t until much later, every fiber of his being buzzing with the need to know.

The doctor gives Sunggyu a strange look when he sits down on the other side of her desk, and she slides a printout of his results from the physical to him. Woohyun’s just outside the door, sitting in one of those uncomfortable plastic chairs. Sunggyu had wanted to do this alone just in case, and Woohyun had respected that.

“Is something wrong?” Sunggyu asks nervously, his fingers starting to pick at his cuticles.

“No, I guess you could say there isn’t anything wrong. See, here, your hCG levels are elevated, which means—” the doctor breaks off there, before she pulls out a drawer and hands Sunggyu a small and thin box. “I think you’ll understand better if you see it firsthand.”

Sunggyu turns the box over in his hands, and his throat goes dry when he sees what’s written on it. He stands up and makes his way to the adjoining bathroom and follows all of the instructions on it, and the two minutes he waits for the results to show are two of the most agonizing minutes of his life.

He lets out a breath he didn’t even know he was holding when he sees the two lines in the window of the pregnancy test.

Woohyun cries when Sunggyu opens the door of the examination room and wordlessly holds up the stick, and then Sunggyu’s mom cries when they phone her, and his sister cries when his mom tells her, and then Woohyun’s mom cries when they drop by the restaurant on their way home.

On the last leg of their tour, Sunggyu tells the audience that he won’t be going to the army anymore, and when they all ask why in a resounding chorus, he puts up an image of the sonogram they’d gotten at that checkup. Sunggyu remembers the moment the entire crowd goes crazy, and he thinks that everything makes sense now, all of the vomiting and weight gain and unexplainable aches in parts of his body he didn’t even know he had.

Sunggyu figures out just why he’s hypersensitive to each and every one of Woohyun’s touches now when he comes just from Woohyun’s mouth on him. Woohyun pulls back, Sunggyu’s come dripping down his chin, and the smile he gives him is too wide, too predatory, somehow, and Sunggyu feels a shiver run through his body. He ends up on his back again, his legs tight around Woohyun’s waist, and if he comes harder than he ever has before when Woohyun has his palm splayed out across Sunggyu’s stomach, the bond thrumming between them with a white-hot intensity, that’s no one’s business but their own.

They find out that he’s three months along at the next appointment, and when Sunggyu does the math, he glares at Woohyun. Three months ago would correspond to Woohyun’s last birthday, and Sunggyu kicks Woohyun’s leg underneath the table when he remembers just how many times Woohyun had persuaded him to ride him.

“I’m never letting you come in me again,” Sunggyu hisses into Woohyun’s ear, and he’s forever thankful that the doctor pretends she can’t hear them.

“That’s a lie,” Woohyun mouths, his lips quirking up at the edges, and Sunggyu kicks him again.

Omegas still have to serve in the army, but when he’s removed from duty, Sunggyu finds out that the ones expecting children are excluded. They send Howon off instead of him, and he seems more ecstatic that he won’t be serving with Sungyeol and Myungsoo and Sungjong than that he’s going to be serving with Dongwoo and Woohyun.

When word gets out, though, there’s the typical netizen response even though the agency puts out a statement explaining his situation. Sunggyu gets flamed for having a relationship within the group, and he gets flamed for getting mated even though he’s the leader of a group, and he gets flamed for supposedly getting pregnant on purpose just to get out of army duty. Woohyun’s there to shut the laptop for him when he finds himself going down the rabbit hole of comments, and he’s never been more grateful.

-

Sunggyu’s been thinking. He knows Woohyun’s going to have to go to the army sooner or later: he’s an alpha, and alphas don’t get exemptions for paternity reasons. Woohyun’s supposed to go now, anyway, he makes up his mind and he goes to the living room where Woohyun’s flipping through some catalogs. They’re strollers, Sunggyu realizes. He steps towards the couch and sits down next to Woohyun. “Hey, I wanted to tell you something,” he says.

Woohyun looks up at him, his gaze warm, and says, “i had something to tell you, too.”

Sunggyu swallows. “I think you should still go to the army.”

A beat, then two. When Sunggyu looks back down, Woohyun’s eyes are stony and closed-off, and his voice is flat. “Why would you say that?”

Sunggyu stops. There’s something prickling at the back of his neck, and he realizes that it’s the bond, and then he realizes that Woohyun had wanted to postpone his enlistment instead. “I just want you to get it over with right now before it's born—so you don’t lose any time with it when it’s older.”

Woohyun sits up, and his face is expressionless. “Are you telling me to leave you when you’re like this? When it’s my fault you’re like this? I want to be here to help you, you can’t do this alone—”

Sunggyu stares at Woohyun, and he feels the familiar rise of anger build up in him again. “Did you want to leave when it’s older, then? Did you want me to have to explain to your fucking child why appa’s not home, why appa’s not going to be home for another two years? Because maybe if you weren’t going to be around for the long run, you should’ve just told me from the start so we wouldn’t have wasted the last two years of our lives.”

Woohyun stands up so suddenly that Sunggyu nearly flinches backwards, and Sunggyu only watches as he makes his way to the front door. Before Woohyun closes the door behind him, though, he looks back at Sunggyu and says, “I don’t know what kind of person you think I am, but if you want me to leave, I will.”

Sunggyu tries to tell himself the sound of the door slamming isn’t as loud as it really is, and he pretends to be asleep when Woohyun comes home later that night, rummaging through his things. Woohyun comes into their room, and Sunggyu hopes, fervently and desperately, that he won’t notice how Sunggyu’s sleeping on Woohyun’s side of the bed where the sheets and the pillow and the blankets all smell like him. Cold settles into his bones when he hears the door slam shut with a thundering finality, and he knows that Woohyun’s shut off his side of the bond. Later that week, he gets the notice that Woohyun’s enlisted.

-

He tries to ignore it at first, the way he starts having cold sweats and his arms and legs start trembling, but then it gets so bad that he has to go to the doctor again. She takes one look at him before she’s asking, “where’s your alpha?”

Sunggyu stiffens, and there’s a familiar prickle at the back of his neck again, one that means he needs to look for his alpha _now_. He forces his omega down and his hands shake when he replies, “does it matter?”

“Do you want your child to die?” She gives him a hard look over her glasses. “Because that’s how you’ll do it.”

“In the army,” Sunggyu says, and he sees the way her eyebrows raise to her hairline.

“When was the last time you were with him?”

“Last week,” Sunggyu admits, and he knows that, by the way her face has gone stormy, that was the wrong answer.

She tells him that he’s putting his child in serious jeopardy, that he’s being stupid and dumb to keep fighting everything his body is telling him to do—to be with his mate. It’s not something he can just ignore, she tells him with a sympathetic look on her face, when his body’s been programmed to crave his mate’s touch ever since they bonded. She tells him that mates in the army are allowed special privileges, and that Sunggyu can visit Woohyun for up to two hours a day so he can be around him.

“I don’t know what happened between the two of you,” she says. Her demeanor is light but her tone is serious. “But if not for yourself, do it for your child.”

Sunggyu swallows his pride and makes the drive up to where Woohyun is. He expects himself to be sluggish and sleepy on the way there, the way he’s been for the past week without Woohyun by his side, but he’s surprised to find out that as soon as he gets in the car, he’s more energetic than he’s been in the past few days. The drive is relatively short, just under an hour, and when he gets to the base, he’s led to where Woohyun is. Woohyun’s assigned to a desk job like most high-profile celebrities, but Sunggyu knows he’d wanted to do active duty instead, and he can’t stop feeling like it’s his fault.

Woohyun stands when the door opens, and his face is carefully impassive when he sees Sunggyu walk through the door. Sunggyu hopes he can keep his own expression like that, but when he sees Woohyun, he feels something inside him crumple with relief, and he knows it shows. Woohyun rounds the desk before Sunggyu can say anything, and before he knows it, they’re hugging, and an indescribable warmth fills his entire body when Woohyun’s side of the bond comes flooding back to him.

“I’m sorry,” Sunggyu chokes out against Woohyun’s shoulder, and Woohyun’s arms tighten around his shoulders. “I shouldn’t have yelled at you, I shouldn’t have made you leave, I shouldn’t have—”

“I know,” Woohyun says, muffled against Sunggyu’s hair. His fingers curl into Sunggyu’s sweater, desperate and longing. “I know you were only trying to do what was best for us, I know you were only thinking about me and the kid, I know—”

“Then listen to me next time,” Sunggyu mumbles, and he hopes Woohyun knows he doesn’t mean anything by that. “Dumbass.”

“Okay,” Woohyun agrees, and his eyes are wet when he pulls back to press a kiss to the corner of Sunggyu’s lips. “Whatever you say.”

-

The next few months pass in what seems like a matter of seconds. Sunggyu rents an apartment near the army base, and Woohyun petitions to be allowed to go home after his work is finished for the day. They allow it, but reluctantly, and only because of Sunggyu. Woohyun requests time off to go with Sunggyu to see the doctor for all of the upcoming appointments, and when they get a sonogram showing two bodies instead of just one, Woohyun makes copies and pins them up on the corkboard in his office.

Sometimes, when he has nothing better to do and also when he does have better things to do, Sunggyu goes to Woohyun’s office and sits there, spinning around in the swivel chair that Woohyun’s stolen from another worker. Woohyun has a small office to himself, just a cubicle, but Sunggyu thinks it’s cute the way Woohyun’s managed to personalize just that small space to make it his. There are photos of all of them on the corkboard he’s hung above his computer, and Sunggyu squints at the polaroid of him and Woohyun and Sungyeol doing something that he’d rather not have to think about.

“Don’t ask,” Woohyun says without looking up, like he knows what Sunggyu’s looking at, and Sunggyu knows for sure that he does. There’s the barest hint of a smile quirking at his lips, and Sunggyu scoots closer on his swivel chair so he can stick his pointer finger directly into Woohyun’s cheek. Woohyun rubs his cheek morosely, staring at Sunggyu with an expression akin to betrayal on his face. “Ow, why?”

“Don’t worry, i wasn’t going to. You guys are nasty,” Sunggyu says, and he means every last word of it. Woohyun also has smaller things pinned to the corkboard. There are random trinkets Dongwoo buys from them whenever he goes travelling, and some of the wrappers of Sungjong’s favorite candies that he’s given them are stuck to the board as well. But what Sunggyu’s favorite item on the board is, and what he suspects Woohyun’s is, too, is a photograph of the seven of them that Myungsoo had taken, setting up his camera on a tripod at the end of their last worldwide tour.

Woohyun catches Sunggyu staring at that, and he taps him lightly on the knee. “Hey,” he says, and Sunggyu looks up at him, a question in his eyes. “We’re gonna have to retake that photo when infinite gains some members.”

He leans in to smooth his hand over Sunggyu’s growing stomach, gentle and fond. “Infinite’s going to become nine soon, right?”

And it’s such a stupid and sentimental statement, filled with too many emotions and too many what-ifs and hopes for the future, but Sunggyu feels it in his heart anyway. He scoots even closer to Woohyun so he can rest his head against Woohyun’s shoulder, and he searches for Woohyun’s hand.

“Hey,” Woohyun laughs. “If you hold my right hand like that, i can’t work and then i’ll have to stay overtime because of you.”

“Oh, right.” Sunggyu blinks before he scoots his chair over to Woohyun’s left side and laces his right hand with Woohyun’s left. He grins at Woohyun. “Better?”

“Yeah.” Woohyun returns the smile before he goes back to filling out forms. He squeezes Sunggyu’s hand, a constant reassurance that he’s there. “Much better.”

Sunggyu learns what it means to have swollen ankles and not be able to reach them, and Woohyun learns what it means to really love someone: to go to the convenience store at four in the morning to pick up some triangle kimbap. They’re too busy choosing clothes and cribs and strollers and what color to paint the spare room that they completely forget one of the most important parts of this.

“Oh,” Sunggyu says, like he’s just remembered, and he turns to Woohyun and puts a hand on his thigh, squeezing. “We need names.”

They decide to choose the names through rock paper scissors, of course. There’s just under a week to go until Sunggyu’s scheduled to go into the hospital, and Woohyun’s sitting on the couch next to Sunggyu as they watch some reruns of Myungsoo’s latest drama. Woohyun blinks before he puts his fist out. “Best of three gets their last name passed down.”

There’s something to be said about how easily Sunggyu agrees to this, about how easily they seem to use this game to decide everything from who has to take out the trash in the kitchen to who gets to name their kids, but Sunggyu guesses that it’s just tradition now. He puts his fist out as well, a challenge in his eyes.

“I’ll win,” Sunggyu says, and if there’s something he’s learned about having a stomach the size of a beach ball, it’s that it makes a comfortable armrest for his elbow when he has to hold his fist out. “Let’s go, nam.”

Sunggyu doesn’t win. The only thing stopping him from rolling on the ground in defeat is his stomach, and he lays a hand on it and says, despondently, “Guess you two are nams now. Good luck. I guess.”

He feels a soft kick against his hand, almost as if it’s in response to what he said, and he smiles involuntarily, patting his stomach again before putting his fist back out for the next round.

“Okay, given names now,” Woohyun says, but his eyes are soft and warm. “How should we do this?”

“Best of seven, winner gets to name both of them.” There’s a smile on Woohyun’s face, and Sunggyu knows that whatever names the alpha already has chosen, they can’t be anything better than his.

A minute later, Woohyun’s on the ground, clutching his head and rolling around until Sunggyu decides to take pity on him. Sunggyu pokes the alpha with his socked foot. “Hey. It’s okay. They get your last names, it’s fine if they get the names I want to give them, too.”

Sunggyu stares at the ceiling for a split second before he pokes Woohyun again. “Besides, you’re not the one who gained fifteen kilos, and you can still pee normally without having to go every five minutes. Consider yourself lucky.”

“Oh.” Woohyun lifts his head up from the carpet and pillows it on his folded arms. “Oh yeah. Thanks.”

Woohyun rolls over until he’s close enough to the couch to reach his hand out to Sunggyu, and the omega takes it, placing it on his stomach as well. They stay there, just waiting and waiting, until they feel more kicks.

“I hope your dad doesn’t give you two shitty names,” Woohyun says finally, but there’s no real malice in his voice, only adoration. He clambers up onto the couch so he can press his cheek against Sunggyu’s stomach, and Sunggyu watches the way he closes his eyes, breathing in and out.

“Watch your fucking language,” Sunggyu says automatically, but he runs a hand through Woohyun’s hair and holds him tight. Just one more week.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! i know it's been a long time since gravity and daydream were posted, but i hope you enjoyed this. special thanks to everyone who read the first two fics, which were my first foray into seriously writing for ifnt fandom after being in it for nearly seven (!!) years. it meant a lot to me at the time, and it still means so much to me, more than you will ever know. thank you all! ♡


End file.
